


Peter Pan and Wendy

by Rageycakes



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageycakes/pseuds/Rageycakes
Summary: Cassie and Pritkin attempt to have a normal vacation. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Peter Pan and Wendy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was originally posted on tumblr as a fic prompt (casskin + thimble + shield) but I've made some small edits and I'm reposting it here.

“I can't believe you talked me into this!” Pritkin hissed, as what looked like a tsunami threatened to crash over our heads.

He threw up his shield and sent me a scowl. Well, that was familiar.

I glared back. “Excuse me if I thought we could use a nice vacation! _You’re_ the one that insisted we stay at this ‘idyllic’ lakeside cabin!” 

“Well I didn't know there was an Afanc here, did I? They're supposed to be extinct!”

The creature in question – some sort of water demon – apparently didn't like visitors. Especially visitors who wanted to go skinny dipping in his home. I couldn't really blame him. But now we were stuck, huddled behind some bushes, while the Afanc thrashed and splashed and generally tried to drown us on dry land.

“Yeah, it looks real extinct.” I grumbled, plopping down on my ass and digging around in the dirt for whatever had been digging into my knee a moment before. 

My fingers closed around a small metal object. A thimble? What the hell was a thimble doing here? I put it over my right index finger and smiled, suddenly remembering Peter Pan and Wendy. Maybe there weren't a lot of direct parallels there, but I could probably think of something.

I glanced over at Pritkin, who was still sporting a vaguely wounded-looking scowl and not looking at me. I held my thimble-covered finger out to him.

“Want a kiss?” I asked with a grin.

His lips quirked, almost unwillingly. 

“Not that kind, Wendy.” He grabbed my finger and pulled me onto his lap.

I wondered dimly if I could get him to wear green tights for Halloween...


End file.
